


Finding Family

by Geoduck



Series: When I Grow Up [5]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Adoption, Coming-of-Age Day, Found Family, Japanese Culture, M/M, One Shot, Queer Themes, Sohma Kyou Swears A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: To be honest, Kyo didn’t really care about going to the Coming-of-Age Day ceremonies. It involved dressing up and listening to people give speeches, which for him was the opposite of a good time.But Tohru really wanted everyone to get back together and go to the ceremony in a group, and he still had a hard time saying ‘no’ to her. So back home to Tokyo it was.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Series: When I Grow Up [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878541
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Finding Family

**Author's Note:**

> "M" rating is for language and for sexual references (the sex is not depicted, only talked about).

To be honest, Kyo didn’t really care about going to the Coming-of-Age Day ceremonies. It involved dressing up and listening to people give speeches, which for him was the opposite of a good time.

But Tohru really wanted everyone to get back together and go to the ceremony in a group, and he still had a hard time saying ‘no’ to her. So back home to Tokyo it was. He could borrow a kimono and hakama off Kazuma. While he didn’t relish any sort of dressing up, it would be decidedly preferable to having to wear a necktie.

Not to mention, borrowing Shishou’s clothes would be his only chance to plausibly avoid being dressed by Ayame. The ex-snake was certain to create bespoke sartorial masterpieces for Yuki and Tohru. God knows what kind of obnoxious outfit he would have given Kyo.

Tohru’s two friends would be there. He supposed it would be nice enough to see them again, as much as they annoyed him back when they were all still attending high school together. Uotani was always upfront about expressing herself, which he both hated and kind of admired. No brooding passive aggression for Arisa. Curse words, flipping him off, and dope slaps were more her style.

After the ceremony, they planned to go out to eat together. Given that this year, by coincidence, his twentieth birthday happened to fall the day  _ after  _ Coming-of-Age Day, he’d end up being the only one in the group limited to tea and soft drinks. That is,  _ almost _ the only one, as Momiji would also be present, and he was still only eighteen. Though because of his dual citizenship, he was already legally an adult in Germany, a fact he had mentioned to Kyo two or three dozen times. He might be tall and good-looking on the outside, but inside he was still a brat and a gremlin.

Because of the proximity of his birthday to the visit, Kyo thought he might as well stay for that, so he could celebrate it at the dojo. He didn’t need a big party. He just wanted to spend time with Shishou.

And a couple other reasons.

* * *

Kazuma stepped back to take in Kyo’s whole figure. “It does actually fit you quite well. I was a little concerned it might be baggy, since you’re slimmer than I am.”

Kyo snorted. “Yeah, sure, rub it in that you’re more jacked than I am.”

“I can’t believe you’d say such a thing,” Kazuma said, shaking his head in mock disbelief. “On an unrelated subject, care to arm wrestle?”

“Hey, just because I’m wearing your kimono doesn’t mean I won’t hit you, Shishou.”

“I think you mean  _ try _ to hit me, son.”

Kyo looked for a few seconds, feinted right and punched with his left hand. Kazuma dodged the blow and grappled Kyo in a bear hug, keeping Kyo’s arms clamped to his side. “Too slow.”

“I was going easy on you, old man.”

“Yes.” Kazuma squeezed Kyo’s torso tighter and kissed Kyo on the forehead. “Of course you were.”

“Okay, fine, I submit, you win.” 

Kazuma released Kyo with a chuckle. “Oh, by the way, you still haven’t told me what you’d like for your birthday.”

“You know I don’t really care about stuff like that, Shishou.”

“You say. And yet you are staying an extra day just so you could be here  _ on  _ your birthday.”

“I’m not… it’s not like I’m fishing for you to get me a big gift. Geez.”

“I know you aren’t. That’s not in your nature. I was thinking of giving you something practical. A new suit, perhaps?”

“Absolutely not interested.”

“Fair enough. Honestly, I can’t even picture you in a suit. But instead, suppose I were to gift you a kimono and hakama for your birthday, similar to what you’ve got on now. Would you accept that?”

“I don’t think… I mean, it’s really formal, and I don’t like formal stuff, you know that.”

“True. But you are of an age where you will likely be invited to formal occasions from time to time. Weddings, for instance. I think you’d be happier at a wedding in Japanese clothes than in a suit.”

Kyo hummed noncommittally.

“On that subject, aren’t Hatsuharu and Isuzu planning on getting married?”

“They are but… I mean, the idea of those two having any kind of wedding seems weird. I figure they’ll just go to the registry office and sign papers.”

“You may be right. Obviously, they’re grown up enough to do what they like, but I’d feel a little sad not being there on the day.”

Kyo looked away. “If they invite anyone, they’ll invite you, Shishou. They both love you, you know.”

Kazuma smiled and ruffled Kyo’s hair. Kyo grabbed at his wrist. “Hey, stop that!”

“Hmm? Am I doing something wrong?”

“I’m taller than you now, so you have to stop messing with my hair like that.”

“I’ll stop on the day…”

“...that I finally beat you, yeah, yeah, I’ve heard that song before.”

* * *

Tohru’s outfit was completely adorable, Kyo had to admit. Her furisode had a Chinese zodiac motif, because of course it did. Her handbag was made of the same fabric, and her stole was pink--again, because of  _ course  _ it was. She had never been cuter. Ayame might be a general pain in the ass, but he did know how to make Tohru look good.

“Kyo-kun! Let me look at you!” She took one of his hands and looked him over. “Turn around, please?” She was the one person who could say something like that and he’d obey.

“Do… do you think it looks okay?”

“Kyo-kun looks so handsome!”

He bent his head down slightly. “You really think so?”

“Of course!” She gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Japanese clothing really suits you.” Using a tissue, she wiped the light lipstick mark off him.

“Thanks.” He blushed slightly. “Anyway, only nerds wear neckties, so I didn’t really have a choice.”

“Oh no, a stupid cat has called me a nerd,” came a familiar voice from behind him. “Whatever will I do?”

“Yuki-kun!” Squealed Tohru. “You look amazing!” 

The ex-rat wore a grey double-breasted suit, set off with a bright red tie and carnation in his lapel. His long wool coat, silk scarf, and leather gloves seemed like overkill, as it wasn’t  _ that _ cold out. Then again, he had always been susceptible to frigid temperatures, and that weakness didn’t disappear with the curse.

“Thank you. I hope the orange idiot has already told you how beautiful you look today.”

Tohru gave Yuki a quick kiss. “Of course he did. Kyo-kun is a gentleman.”

In point of fact, he  _ hadn’t  _ actually told her--he had only thought it. Being subtly called out by Yuki rankled him.

“I’ve got coffee! And friends!” Momiji greeted loudly as he approached. Sure enough, the blond carried a takeaway cup in each hand and was accompanied by Arisa and Saki. Tohru happily greeted the newly-arrived, while Momiji held her cup until she was ready to receive it. Arisa was wearing a conservative dress and top, which clashed horribly with Kyoko Honda’s gang coat and her red-butterfly decorated mask. Saki’s furisode and stole were, as expected, pure black. Tohru’s friends’ fashion sense was much the same as ever.

Come to think of it, that was the same for all of them. Tohru in a cute outfit, Yuki immaculately attired and Momiji… well, he didn’t recognize the style of his green suit with horn buttons, so Kyo assumed it must be German.

“Hey Kyon-kyon. Looking hot.”

“Shut up, Uotani.”

“No, seriously. You’re looking sexy as hell. I wouldn’t kick you out of bed. Well, until you opened your mouth and revealed your shitty personality.”

Kyo mock bowed. “Fuck you very much.”

Saki gave one of her enigmatic smiles. “Arisa is correct, you do look handsome, Kyo Sohma. My heart is filled with maternal pride that my eldest son has grown up so much.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hanajima had obviously not grown tired of pretending she was Kazuma’s wife.

“Hana-chan,” Tohru touched her friend’s sleeve, “your family  _ is  _ coming, right?”

“Yes, they will meet us outside the city hall afterwards, along with Arisa’s father.”

“Oh, that’s good. Grandpa has a bit of a cough, so we thought it best for him not to come today, but as long as I’m with all of you, that’s family enough for me.” Tohru’s smile hit Kyo right in the heart. He tried not to think how happy Kyoko would have been to see this day. Or his own mother.

“Let’s get going then, so we can get a good spot,” Yuki said. Which annoyed Kyo because he was about to suggest the same thing.

“Yes!” Tohru finished her coffee and returned the cup to Momiji who ran off to dispose of it. Once he returned, he took Tohru’s hand and walked in the direction of the city hall. Saki and Arisa linked arms and followed them. Kyo was about to leave when his arm was held back.

“Kyo. Wait a bit.” From one of his overcoat pockets, Yuki pulled out a red carnation boutonnière. “Let’s get you a bit of color.”

“Are you kidding? No way.”

“Indulge me.” Kyo sighed and let Yuki pin the flower to his kimono. “There. You look like a respectable member of society now. Only the people who love you know the horrible truth.”

“Funny guy. Got any more roasts for me?”

“I’m saving them for the celebration dinner.” Yuki took his glove off and took Kyo’s hand. “I really missed you.”

“Yeah.” Kyo’s voice was husky. “Me too. I know it’s only been a couple of weeks, but...”

Silently, Yuki pressed his forehead against Kyo’s.

“Shall we follow them?”

“Holding hands?”

“Yes. My family will be there as well. It’ll annoy my mother and will make my brother happy.”

Kyo was okay with half of those things. “Isn’t there a way to annoy  _ both _ of them at the same time?”

“If I think of a way, I’ll tell you.”

Kyo laced his fingers with Yuki’s. “By the way, you stupid rat. I didn’t want to say it in front of everyone, but when I saw you just now, you took my fucking breath away, okay?”

Yuki smiled. “Now you know how I  _ always  _ feel  _ every  _ time I see you.”

* * *

Yuki’s favorite hobby was watching Kyo.

Kyo talking to their friends was particularly fun to watch. The range of expression on his face, his vivid body language. The way he was just free and open with them in a way that Yuki still had problems with.

But if he was next to Kyo, at least he could experience second-hand extraversion. 

“So, got any big plans for your 20th, carrots?”

Kyo snorted. “Sure. I’ll buy booze and cigarettes, and vote. Anything else I can do as an adult?”

“You can file lawsuits,” Hanajima said.

Yuki wasn’t sure if anyone else could see Kyo stiffen slightly at those words or if he was the only one who could read him that well. Yuki put a hand on his back and was gratified to feel the tension go away. “Don’t give him ideas, Hanajima-san. I’m still a poor college student and can’t afford a lawyer.”

Kyo’s genuine smile returned. “Yeah, I’m gonna wait until he’s rich before I take everything he owns.”

“Yeah, sure. You guys probably already have your tickets to Amsterdam booked. When are you going there? This month, or are you waiting for Golden Week?”

Yuki and Kyo wore equally puzzled expressions. “Amsterdam?”

“You know. Because they’ve got gay marriage there now? You two are definitely going to get hitched soon, right?”

Kyo blushed and looked straight down. Tohru did the same, unable to decide whether to look mortified or thrilled, and was somehow both at once.

“I think it’s a bit early to be saying that. Anyway, I’m sure that Kyo here will get sick of me before long and move on to someone better.”

“Y-yeah. Someone who picks his damn socks up off the floor.”

Kyo’s arm, circling Yuki’s hips belied his remarks.

“Anyway,” Yuki cleared his throat, “when you said ‘Amsterdam’ earlier, I thought you were implying that Kyo and I would be going there for the drugs.”

“And that’s sure as well not gonna happen,” Kyo growled at Yuki. “I’ve seen what you like when you get drunk. There’s no way I’m ever letting you get high.”

“When you do finally go to get married,” Momiji spoke up, “We should all go, all six of us. Maybe Rin and Haru, too.”

Yuki waved a hand briefly. “As fun as that sounds, like I said before, I think you’re getting way ahead of yourselves. We don’t have plans to get married.”

“Oh, that would be lovely!” Tohru put her hands together. “Imagine all of us in Europe! We could go to Paris… oh, and I’d love to see castles in Germany!”

“They’ve stopped listening to us,” Kyo muttered.

“More importantly,” Uotani said, “Imagine Tohru getting stoned.”

Everyone nodded while Tohru got flustered. “But… why would you think… what would I… how…”

Yuki gave up. If there was anything he had learned from his friends, it was that stopping them when they were enthused about something was completely impossible.

* * *

The gathering ended rather early, Momiji had classes the next day and Tohru had work. They all walked to the train station together, but Kyo and Yuki headed west, the others east.

“Hey.” Yuki bumped his shoulder against Kyo’s. “This going to sound like a stupid question.”

“That’s okay. I can give you a stupid answer.”

“Are Uotani and Hanajima... together?”

Kyo was silent as the two of them stood on the train platform.

“If they’re keeping it secret, that’s fine, I was just...”

“Tohru hasn’t said anything outright, but I’m pretty sure there is something going on there.”

“What about Kureno?”

Kyo shrugged. “Beats me. And the way that Kureno keeps in touch with people, we’ll probably only know if Arisa tells us.” He yawned. “I don’t really care either way. He’s just a name to me. I never even saw the guy. If the yanki is happier with the psychic, then good for her. They’re all grown-ups. They can do what they want.”

“If it’s true, it does make me feel a bit weird. I mean, Kureno  _ is _ family, after all, sort of.”

“Maybe for you, but not for me.” Kyo looked down the tracks for the train. “Anyway, wasn’t the point of the curse breaking that we can choose our own bonds? And even if someone is related to us by blood… even if they’re a parent...”

“...we don’t need to stand by them?”

“Well, I was going to say, ‘they can fuck off and die,’ but, you know, either works.”

Yuki put an arm around Kyo’s waist and held him close. “And that’s the silver tongue that made me fall in love with you.”

They kissed as the train approached the station.

When they broke apart and got ready to board, Yuki poked Kyo in the side. “Hey.”

“What?”

“The real reason you’re happy with those two being together is that Hanajima won’t try to be your mommy anymore.”

“Yeah, I did think about that. But it’s probably more likely that they’ll  _ both _ try to take the role.”

Yuki grinned at Kyo’s exasperated look.

* * *

Once they arrived back at Kazuma’s house, Kyo immediately shed the formal clothes for a t-shirt and shorts. In his boyhood bedroom, he was laying on his futon. Next to him, Yuki lay on his side, an arm draped over Kyo’s middle. 

Kyo turned to him. “You know, I just thought of something.”

“Hmm?”

“I know why you should definitely do me tonight.”

Yuki stroked Kyo’s stomach. “I love how direct you can be about the things that you want.”

“Seriously, this is a good reason for sex.”

“The fact that we’ve been apart for a couple weeks is a good enough reason for me. But I’m intrigued. What’s your reason?”

“Because this will be your last time in this life to fuck a teenager.”

“Wow.”

“Right?”

“That’s actually something that you thought would be a turn-on for me?”

“I just thought that an old and broken-down geezer like you would enjoy someone young and full of life.”

“Where the hell are you getting romantic fantasies from? From Shigure? From my brother?”

“Hey.” Kyo’s voice was irritated. “That’s disgusting.”

“Je suis vraiment désolé, mon chéri,” Yuki spoke in his best imitation of Ayame’s tones.

“Oh, funny. You’re a real comedian.”

Yuki took Kyo’s hand and kissed it. Then he grinned. “Merci beaucoup.” Kyo responded by flipping him off.

“But I’m willing to humor you, if you’re in a kinky mood,” Yuki smirked, “we can spice things up with a little roleplay. Daimyo and samurai? Teacher and student? Senpai and kouhai?”

“I’m starting to regret bringing up the subject.”

“‘Kyo-kun.’” Yuki gave Kyo a smoldering look. “You  _ will _ submit to your senior.”

“You’re only five months older than me, dipshit.”

Yuki rolled on top of Kyo and grabbed his shirt. “Dipshit- _ senpai, _ if you please.” He kissed Kyo deeply.

They broke apart. “Listen--Shishou and Kunimitsu should be asleep already so we can make  _ some _ noise. But we can’t get too out of hand.”

“That’s fine.” Yuki stood up, then unbuckled his belt. “If you get too loud, I’ll put something in your mouth.”

* * *

Yuki was fortunate that he was able to sleep while touching people because Kyo was a cuddler. Kyo rested his cheek against Yuki’s upper chest, while running a hand along his side.

“Still awake?”

Yuki grunted.

“I’m scared.”

“He won’t say no. He just won’t.”

“What if he gets offended? Or thinks I’m being presumptuous?”

“None of those things will happen.”

Kyo hugged Yuki a little closer. “I get nervous.”

“Don’t be.” Yuki idly played with Kyo’s hair. “I’ll be optimistic enough for both of us.”

* * *

Kyo didn’t want a birthday party, and so he did not have one. Tohru had offered to come, but she and Momiji had made the nearly two-hour-long commute to western Tokyo just the day before. Both Kyo and Yuki had had to reassure her that it was okay for her to miss the occasion.  _ “It’s just gonna be a quiet dinner and maybe a cake. You don’t need to spend that much time in a train for something that small-scale.” _

“She’s still going to feel guilty about not coming, isn’t she?”

“She absolutely will not.”

“‘Absolutely’? How do you know that?”

“I don’t, but I do know that if you think she will feel guilty, then you will feel guilty, so it’s better for everyone if I convince you she won’t. Am I wrong?”

Kyo groaned. “Damn it.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Antsy. I feel weird not doing anything.”

“You could go into the kitchen and help Shihan and Kunimitsu with cooking.”

“No way. I’ve made it a rule to never again go into the kitchen while Shishou  _ attempts _ to cook. I don’t want to yell at him on my birthday. Kunimitsu will have to be the one to babysit him.”

“Fair enough.”

“Mmm.”

“Feeling okay?”

“Yeah.”

“So after we have cake, I’ll take Kunimitsu out of the room for a few minutes, okay?”

“Yeah”

“You can do it, Kyo. You’re brave.”

“Yeah. Unless it’s a case of trying to watch Shishou cook. I don’t have the nerves for that.”

“You’re only human.”

Kyo chuckled.

Yuki bumped Kyo with his shoulder. “Hey, guess who baked the cake?”

Kyo tensed. “The answer had better be either ‘Kunimitsu’ or ‘it’s store bought.’ If you or Shishou had any part of it, I’m out of here.”

* * *

Kyo sat cross-legged. Sometimes, when talking to Shishou, he felt like he was still a kid. “So, you know how I’m officially an adult now, right?”

“I believe I saw a ceremony along those lines just yesterday.”

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking about this for some time. So, since I’m legally an adult it means that…  _ that _ person can’t do anything to me anymore. I mean, not that that bastard bothered with me at all after the curse ended. But he could have. There are things he could have done to dick around with my life.” 

“I would have stopped him.”

“I think you probably would have, but it would be hard for you if he had the law on his side. That doesn’t matter anymore, thank god. Now that I’m twenty, he can’t do that. He has no way to touch me. I’m legally free from him forever.  _ Forever.” _ Kyo’s hands started shaking slightly, which did not go unnoticed.

“Are you feeling alright?”

His voice sounding very tight, Kyo continued. “I wanted to ask you this before. And I swear, the reason I waited until today, it’s not because I didn’t think of you as my… my father. I just didn’t want to run the risk that that man, that  _ bastard _ , would do something to interfere, to screw everything up, like he’s always tried to screw my life up.”

Kazuma’s look was soft, his words softer. “What is it, my son?”

His hands shaking, Kyo pulled the papers from the envelope at his side. Not trusting his voice, he pointed to the title of the form.

_ Request for Adult Adoption _

Kazuma’s and Kyo’s names and personal information were on the form in Kyo’s handwriting.

“I mean…” Kyo sniffed. “You can do whatever the hell you want. If you don’t want to, that’s fine, we’ll still be the same as we always were. And that ain’t bad, I like how we always were. I wouldn’t think less of you. It’s just that I think it would be nice…” Kyo’s voice trailed off as Kazuma stood up and walked to a chest of drawers in the corner. He retrieved some papers and returned to Kyo’s side.

He showed the papers he had brought over.  _ Request for Adult Adoption. _

“It looks like we had similar thoughts, Kyo. Since you’ve already filled yours out, I’ll just sign it, shall I?”

Through the tears in his eyes, Kyo could barely see Kazuma put his stamp on the form. “Oh my god…”

Kazuma’s eyes were also moist. “I believe the municipal offices are open until five. We can get this filed there, and it will be official.”

Kyo sobbed and grabbed his father. “Dad… Dad.”

“My boy. My son.”

The door cracked open. Tears were in Yuki and Kunimitsu’s eyes.

“So,” Yuki sniffed, “I’m guessing the answer was yes?” Kyo’s brilliant smile on his tear-stained face was answer enough.

Yuki grabbed him and held him tight. “I’m so happy, Kyo. I’m so happy for you.”

Kyo’s back shook.

Kunimitsu, similarly unable to speak, was holding Kazuma, so the older man did the talking. “Kunimitsu-kun, I’ve got good news. Kyo has honored me with a request to be his legal father, and of course I have happily accepted.”

“Con… congratulations, shihan.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Yuki watched Kyo and Kazuma at the registry counter, talking to the official. The registrar appeared to be looking over the forms and talking with Kazuma. They chuckled at something Kyo said that was out of Yuki’s earshot.

The registrar nodded, said something, and pulled out a stamp, which he carefully pressed onto the bottom of the last page. Yuki held his phone up and took a picture. Technically, he wasn’t supposed to take a picture inside the municipal offices, but he was willing to break that rule in order to capture a unique moment.

Kazuma’s arm around Kyo’s shoulder was a familiar gesture: the martial arts teacher was an affectionate man. What caught Yuki’s eye was Kyo, clutching on to Kazuma’s haori. It reminded him of childhood pictures he had seen of tiny Kyo, unwilling to let his master out of his sight.

Yuki texted the picture to a number of people in his address book along with a message.

_ Kazuma, registering an addition to his family. It’s a boy! _

The first response was from Haru, and was predictably laconic.  _ “Awesome. Congratulations” _

Yuki smirked while replying.  _ “I’m not the one you should be congratulating” _

_ “Why not? It means that Kazuma is one step closer to being your dad, too.” _

Leave it to Haru to be unexpectedly insightful.

On their walk home, both Kyo and Yuki received numerous texts reacting to the news. Kyo could not stop grinning. 

“You’re such a hypocrite, cat.”

Kyo looked at him, still smiling. “Huh?”

“How many times did you tease Tohru having a goofy smile, and you looking like that.”

“Dick.” Kyo’s smile did not waver, including after he put an arm around Yuki’s neck, and pulled him in for a kiss on the top of his head. “Jerk.”

It wasn’t until they just got to the house when Kyo’s phone rang with a call. He looked down at it, then back up to Yuki. “It’s Tohru.” He grinned even harder.

“So answer it, dummy!”

“Yeah, okay.” He pressed the button. “Hello?”

Even without using speakerphone, Yuki could hear their friend sobbing incoherently.

Kyo talked very gently. “So you heard the news?”

Tohru sobbed in an affirmative way.

“I’m really happy about it. And it wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for you.”

Tohru’s sobbing grew louder.

“You stood by me until I was ready to stand by myself. That’s something I can never repay.”

_ “D-didn’t do anything. It was all you, Kyo-ho-ho-kun. I’m so happy. I’ve never been this happy.” _

“I’m happy too.”

_ “I love you, Kyo-kun. I love you so, so much.” _

“I love you, too. There’s part of my heart that will always be for you.”

_ “Me too. How… how’s Shishou-san?” _

“He’s good. He’s happy.”

_ “I-I’m…”  _ Tohru sobbed at the other end of the line.  _ “I’m sorry for being a crybaby, but I’m just so, so happy.” _

“You never have to say sorry for that. You can cry as much as you want to. I’m crying a little bit myself.” Kyo turned around. “So’s the damn rat.”

Yuki wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Stupid cat.”

_ “T-tell Yuki-kun I love him, too.” _

“I don’t need to, he heard you.”

“Tohru-chan, I love you.” Yuki said loudly.

“You hear that okay?”

_ “Yes. I’m so happy for both of you. For all of you. Please give Shishou-san my congratulations. Tell him I love him, too.” _

“I will.”

_ “Oh, I shouldn’t leave out Kunimitsu-san. I’m sure he’s happy, too. Tell him I love him as well.” _

Kyo shook his head and smiled. “Okay, okay.”

_ “I wish I was there with you right now. I’d hug you for hours.” _

“Next time we’re together. Until then, you can hug the rabbit and pretend it’s me.”

_ “I will.” _ Tohru sniffed, her sobbing finally subsided.  _ “I’m just so happy. This is the best news I’ve ever heard. I love you all.” _

“We all love you, too.”

_ “Oh, is it okay if I tell my friends?” _

“Yeah, you can tell them. It’s public information, so it’s okay to tell anyone you like. I’ll bet Denpa already knows, though.”

_ “Haha, she might. I should let you go.” _

“Listen, Tohru, remember, you can call me anytime. Call either of us.”

_ “Thanks. I love you.” _

“I love you, too.”

With a beep, the call ended.

“So…” Kyo chuckled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “In other news, Tohru is happy, and she loves everyone.”

“She has a lot of love to give. I think she’s a bottomless well.”

“She’s really something, isn’t she?”

“She’s a pearl. You don’t meet someone like her very often.”

Kyo giggled. “I haven’t heard her that happy since the day we told her about us.”

Yuki walked around and held Kyo from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’ll never forget that time. It’s a good thing we told her  _ after _ she got home from work. She’d have never finished cleaning with her tears getting all over the place.”

The two stayed in that position, enjoying the feeling of holding and being held.

“It really sucks that you have to go tomorrow.”

“We’ve both got commitments.”

Kyo turned around so he was facing Yuki, his arms draped around his waist. “It’s just three more months. I’ll start training at that dojo in Kyoto and we can have our own place.”

“I’m counting the days. It’s really hard without you, you know.”

Kyo sniffed and chuckled. “Yeah, you can’t wait for your live-in maid and cook to arrive.”

“That’s not what I meant, you ass.” Yuki kissed him. “But since you mentioned it, I hope you remember your promise.”

Kyo kissed him. “What promise?”

Another kiss. “Remember, you promised to make dinner wearing an apron and nothing else.”

Kiss. “I made no such promise.”

Kiss. “You may have been slightly wasted at the time.”

Kiss. “Wait. No, seriously, when did that happen?”

Kiss. “The time Kakeru had a margarita party.”

Kiss. “I have no memory of anything like that. I think you’re making it up, you beautiful corrupter of innocence.”

Kiss. “You were shit-faced, my lightweight darling.”

Kiss. “I’ve never been drunk in my life, slanderous apple of my eye.”

Kiss. “I have a series of photos that proves the opposite, light of my life.”

Kyo rested his head on Yuki’s shoulder. “I know that this is our last night together for a while, but I don’t think I’m in the right mind to fool around. I’m really happy, but I feel kinda drained.”

Yuki ran his hand up Kyo’s back. “That’s completely okay. I feel the same way. Cuddling’s okay, right?”

“Cuddling sounds fucking awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's another story in my Yukikyo non-epic! I've actually retroactively added two of my previous stories to the series so this will be the fifth one.
> 
> This is my 50th Fruits Basket story on AO3! I've written more for this series by fan than any other. And the well's not dry--I've got several works in progress.
> 
> I don't want to say what is next, but I am working on another chapter to a currently published story and a sequel to another one.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Hi, Adri!
> 
> Story notes:
> 
> Coming-of-Age day (or Seijin no hi in Japanese) is a holiday on the second Monday in January, where everyone whose 20th birthday is between April 2 of the previous year and April 1 of the current year celebrates reaching full adulthood. Legal adulthood in Japan is age 20, which is the minimum age for buying tobacco or alcohol. Incidentally, the age is being lowered to 18 come the year 2022. The minimum voting age was also 20 until 2015, when it switched to 18. This story takes place prior to that. The major focus of the holiday is going to a local gathering dressed up in either formal western clothes or formal Japanese ones, and hearing speeches.
> 
> Adult adoption is very common in Japan, typically having to do with inheritance, especially in the case of a family business. The usual pattern is for an older couple to adopt a promising young man who will usually marry the couple’s biological daughter and take their name. There are some conditions that are a part of it, but the main part is that, if all parties are adults, it takes only filing an application for an adoption to take place.
> 
> The part about Kyo being younger than the rest of his age group has various degrees of being canon. Kyo is 100% canonically born after Tohru and Yuki, and there are certain extracanonical details which indicate that he is also younger than Arisa and possibly Saki. Kyo having a birthday in January is also supported by extracanonical details.


End file.
